Unbreakable Heart
Tsuruko Sejren and Excellen Kilekion charged forward. Their enemy was this dracolich, a mutated and excavated draconic being from ages past. Even though it was said to be on par with a black dragon... ...There was an amazing chance of achieving victory. Tsuruko leapt from her running stance into the air, shooting forward like a bullet at the monster in front of her. She swung her left leg out, smashing the beast in the stomach; causing it to be launched like a cannonball. As it unwillingly was launched back, Excellen flared up her magical aura, shaping it into numerous tendrils of azure energy that took ahold of the dragon, holding it in place, if only momentarily. Tsuruko shouted at the top of her lungs; "Rocket...Punch!" The moment that those words left Tsuruko's mouth, her right hand shot forth from her arm like...well, a rocket. Her fist smashed straight through the dragon scales like a hot knife through butter and sent the dragon careening into the ground helplessly. As the beast struggled to its feet, it swung its massive claws waywardly towards Excellen... WOOSH! Instantly, Tsuruko used her rocket boosters and natural speed to move in front of the attack, effortlessly catching the dragon's claw with her right hand. Without so much as a nod, Excellen leapt over Tsuruko, dashing up the dracolich's stationary arm. "Oryah!" With a loud shout, Excellen Kilekion plunged Dragredder into the beast's eye with all of her might. While the dragon stumbled back- Excellen leapt from her spot. Letting out a mighty roar, countless magical-lights which appeared from the magic-circles surrounding the dragon turned into a converging blast of flames that was unleashed towards the two. It seemed like it was a high-level attack; indeed, Excellen could gauge that if it impacted, it could destroy the city! Tsuruko, by Excellen's side, began to shine. She held her hand out... ...And in an instant, as she touched the attack, the dragon's roar...didn't happen. It was returned to the starting point. Returned...to zero. It was unexplainable. It was unlike anything seen before. "Let's go, Excellen." Without wasting any breath, Tsuruko revved the Phoenix Driver, causing purple energy to erupt from Gaiki's back vents; taking the form of enormous phoenix wings. "Right!" Excellen's magical aura surged. Tsuruko held her hand out; the two held hands tightly. Together, they shouted in unison; "THE FINALE!" Jumping into the skies above, the two descended at incredible speeds towards the dracolich, smashing through any and every defense or countermeasure that the beast attempted to use. Tsuruko and Excellen dived down feet-first, with their left and right feet pointing downwards respectively and their other legs curled inwards, allowing a higher amount of momentum. SMASH! Tsuruko Sejren and Excellen Kilekion tore straight through their enemy. All sound disappeared. The dracolich was vaporized in the explosion caused by receiving the force of the attack; as if a meteorite had landed on top of it and wiped it from existence. As the dust settled... Tsuruko and Excellen collapsed to the ground, panting heavily together in the devastated city. ---- With the strife and chaos having been subjugated, Excellen once more looked over at Tsuruko without a second thought. "…Sejjey…" She began to mumble. "…Thank you again." "…It's what I do." Tsuruko stuttered as she deactivated the Phoenix Driver. "……………" "……………" Both of them became silent. After that battle, both girls became uneasy. Of course the reason was… Tsuruko remembered what Giselle had said to her. "When somebody tells you something like that, you have to answer, no matter what. If you don't, it hurts more than being rejected. You two are always honest with each other. So just tell her how you really feel, don't fuck around with it." There was no turning back now. The thing she wanted to say this whole time. Tsuruko swallowed her saliva, took a deep breath and said it with a loud voice! "Excellen, I have something to say to you." She didn't even stutter or pause; she said it clearly and honestly. "…I'm sorry for running off before. I just didn't know what to do…nobody's ever said they liked me like that before." She immediately cut to the point. "…I kinda like you a lot, too…No." She shouted, "I love you, too. Got that?" Tsuruko reflected deeply upon that truth. The next thing she knew, she was moving; she weakly stretched out her trembling hands and embraced Excellen's body that was still limp and without strength. Tsuruko embraced her tightly. She embraced her so as to never let her go again. "...!" Excellen seemed like she had lost her words. The next moment, she began to cry her eyes out. "...No! I made her cry..." Tsuruko was fretting as she backed up, "Di-did I fail…?" Her face became blue. Excellen shook her head and wiped her tears. "…No, that's not it. I…I'm just so happy." Excellen weakly closed the distance between her and Tsuruko in time with the falling of the ash of the dracolich's body. All these were irreversible actions, and they would never be the same ever again. Their lips came into contact. Excellen moved her lips closer......And then she wrapped her right hand around the back of Tsuruko's head, pushing her towards herself. She didn't want to break contact. To Excellen, the soft feel of Tsuruko's lips was almost searingly hot, the experience almost too much for her to bear. Tsuruko's mind was blank. The happiness that came from the contact flashed across her mind, her heartbeat also rising to an impossibly high number. Feelings were a type of electric current. The current shot into her brain, bursting into fireworks in Tsuruko's eyes. In the very, very end, she responded with a childlike smile on her face; something that she'd suppressed a long time ago. "I love you, Sejjey." ---- Excellen and Tsuruko sat down together on a bench in the city, watching the clouds float by. "...Are you okay?" Tsuruko asked her; she wasn't really sure how Excellen would take everything revealed today. "Yup. But the question is, are you okay?" Excellen simply applied her palm to her forehead in mild annoyance. "Sejjey, you're the one who's been through everything. The least I can do is listen, you know? I want to be part of your world." "...Excellen, thank you." Tsuruko let out a sigh of relief. "Why are you thanking me?" Excellen simply swung her arm around Tsuruko's shoulder, bringing her in tightly once more. "You mean the world to me- possibly more than that. I'll always be here for you, no matter what!" On the road that led to her future, Excellen would stay with Tsuruko forever and begin her dream of living together with her. Tsuruko was dreaming the same dream. Everyone would be in that dream as well. It was because such a beautiful dream awaited them that they were able to smile so happily and ecstatically. The two of them began walking along the fractured road formed by the rampage, ready to help rebuild with Tsuruko's family. They took the other's hand, and they looked at each other and smiled. A brand new life was about to begin for Tsuruko Sejren and Excellen Kilekion. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Chapters